the author's diary Tuesday, 5th October 2010
by Tsukiharu Magi
Summary: A crappy diary of mine about how my day was today. It turns out I have given thought of KHR characters. Mistakes and errors warning. R&R please. This is craziness and a diary. Not really, but I guess.


You see here, Magi-I mean I was bored.

I'm just writing this as if this is my diary. Just kill me for posting crap here.

But this relates to my thoughts AND Reborn characters

Also, **the characters and whatever universe are not mine at all. I'm not a God. Though maybe I intend to make another my-own-fangirl universe.  


* * *

**

Hey there people. This is the author. Magi here.

I was having the _-**insert whatever you think after you read this story-**_ day ever. Probably.

But hey! now again, I just got my modem fixed and I read the reviews on my other story and at least that has improved my mood right now.

* * *

Hi readers.

So, I woke up this morning because _Hibird_ was singing the **Namimori Anthem**.

what? I made it my alarm. And I didn't go back to sleep. I don't. I'm not the type that can go back to sleep right after waking up.

Then I took a bath and waited for my oh-so-damn-slow sister. It was frustating, seriously. I was almost late for school.

I feel like I'm an angry _Gokudera_ waiting for the _grinning-innocently-baseball-idiot,_ really wanting to smack the other in face.

Though fortunately I was not late. Thank God.

* * *

Hello people, Magi is here again.

This was class, and for your information, this was English period. You see, there were noisy bunch of girls kept on gossiping whatever they got to and groups of idiots crowding at the class corner. I'm not referring to ALL my classmates but only some. You see I said some-correction, MOST. MOST of my classmates. Few do listen to what the teacher had got to say.

It was noisy, and I couldn't hear what the teacher said. Too noisy.

At this point, I felt like they needed to be bitten to death.

Need I mention who I felt like? Yes, the perfect diciplinary committee head,_ Hibari Kyouya_.

If only he was there to dicipline them. *headdesk*

* * *

Another period, guys. I'm here to announce that this was the accountancy period.

I hadn't done the slightest of the homework and well, I couldn't do any.

I didn't understand at all. So yes, I felt like an idiot.

How I wished I was as extreme as _brother Ryohei_ even though he was complete nuts.

Hey, he is great nevertheless. Not like me.

* * *

Lunch time. I had **_tuna spaghetti_** for lunch.

No, I didn't buy it, I brought it from home.

Guess what? I brought a bottle of _basil_ leaves and also some _pineapples _for desert.

Hey! I didn't do that on purpose.

Just...**pure coincidence**.

I don't even know why am I buying a bottled_ lemonade_ afterwards.

No, don't ever think this is going anywhere, guys. I'm just insane.

* * *

Courses. I had hated those.

They cut my slacking time, and my writing time too.

Blame it on them guys, I haven't really been able to think of any good plots.

Then again, I was reading any fanfic that was saved in my phone at the time while drinking my lemonade.

And there were gossiper-girls again.

They were talking about that Justin Bieber or whoever it is. I just don't know and don't care.

After that, I mumbled unconsciously. "_trash_"

Then I realized I had learned a beautiful word. "_trash_"

*coughcoughcough*

I mean, "TEACHER, WHERE IS THE _TRASH CAN!_"

* * *

Almost the end of the day. Such pretty day, is it?

Bear with my blabbers one more time, people. I appreciate and at the same time, adore your patience to have read this far.

So, this was where all the craps started.

I was walking down from the stairs and I slipped because I was dozing.

I fell on my butt wtf but well, it's just that. My own fault.

Then I waited for more than half an hour for my brother to fetch me.

Apparently it was because of my sister again. Why does she always have to be so slow!

Okay, before I specify the time I had waited for them to fetch me, I did text my bro and he didn't reply.

Then, I gave him a call.

"I'm waiting for you _very beautiful_ sister!"

**"Tell her to be quick, herbivore."**

Note the sarcasm of my bro's voice, and I've taken quite a liking for _Hibari_'s speeches. I was about to laugh when I noticed I was waiting outside, and it began to rain.

At least the rain was not heavy, but letting me wait in the rain for over 30 minutes is just- oh who doesn't get mad!

And guess what, I began cursing with _graceful _and _oh-so-polite _words.

Maybe thousands, my feet was sore.

_Squalo_, you gave me a VERY good lesson at cursing and fussing.

* * *

So how was my day? You think?

After a good session of cursing, I finally got home and sat in front of this computer directly and started typing this crappy thing.

**Comments or Reviews?**

**Of course about what you think. Correct the mistakes and comment on my day.**

**I'm just sharing my day for you guys.**

**And entirely curious, do you people have the same thinking ways as mine?**


End file.
